Hidden In The Ice
by KoalaCupcake
Summary: The guardians are angry at Jack for pulling so many pranks. What they don't know is that each night Jack must face one of Pitch's trials. Each trial is based upon one of Jack's fears. Will Jack be able to complete all the trials in time? Or will he be defeated by his own fears?
1. Chapter 1

"FROST!" Bunny yelled at the top of his lungs as he watched the mischievous winter spirit fly out the window before Bunny could catch him.

"What is it this time, Bunny?" North entered the room only to find a seething Bunnymund.

"Frostbite Froze the Warren! Again!"

"Isn't this the fifth time he's done that?" Tooth fluttered in with Sandy following close behind.

"Yes. And he's gotten away with it every time!" Bunny replied angrily.

"Jack. Come back here." North ordered.

"North, he already left-" Bunny was shocked to see Jack fly through the window and land on the ground.

"What?! I thought you-"

"I only hid behind the window. I didn't want to miss your reaction." Jack replied.

"Jack, these pranks have gotten out of hand. No more pranks, okay?"

"But-"

"No more."

"Fine." Jack flew off in a huff.

"He didn't even apologize!"

"Don't worry, Bunny." Tooth tried to console him. "I could send some of my fairies to help clean up the Warren."

"Not necessary." He said and with that he dove into a tunnel and disappeared.

Jack landed in a tree beside his pond. It was getting late.

He didn't know what to do. Pulling pranks was his way of taking his mind off of the horrors that awaited him each night.

For the past 3 nights he had been greeted by Pitch once he fell asleep. He would appear in a dark, torch-lit room. Pitch would make him complete a trial. In each trial he had to face one of his fears. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone, because Pitch had threatened to destroy his fellow guardians if he did. Jack would never forgive himself if something happened to his friends.

Jack felt himself drifting off to sleep and groaned.

"This is so unfair..."

And with that he fell asleep.

Pitch grinned when the boy appeared.

He may not be strong enough to create another Dark age, but he was strong enough to torture and get revenge on Jack.

Jack's fear was wonderful. What better than to make him feel fear each night. He had more fears than he thought, and some of them were enough to break the winter spirit.

That's just what Pitch intended to do.

"Welcome, Jack, to your 3rd trial."

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**Sorry for the short chapter! How is the story so far? I know I'm in the middle of another story but I'll just work on both stories at the same time. The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully tomorrow. Thank you for reading this story! Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Wow! I'm so happy that people are enjoying the story so far! **

**Snowflake: I know! What until you see what I have in store ;)**

**Candle Dark: I know! It is just like a game show! I thought that too :) And thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Jasmine Syms: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Here is the 2nd chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome, Jack Frost, to your 4th trial." Jack glared angrily at Pitch. He was not in the mood to be taunted.

"When will these trials end, Pitch?"

"Does someone need a refresher of the rules? Well, they won't end until you either overcome your fears, or they overcome you. You won't be able to leave your trial until you overcome your fear. The fears you face will become progressively worse with each trial you face. You may not tell anyone or I will destroy the guardians, but, then again, I doubt anyone would believe you anyway. You cannot attack me; your staff will only work if I allow it in the trial. And lastly, when you are in the trial, you will not know that you are in the trial. Understand?" The winter spirit only glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes. Have fun Jack." He chuckled to himself as Jacks vision blurred. Everything faded away into nothingness. The last thing he heard was Pitch's voice.

"Jack, you are afraid of something happening to your sister."

* * *

"Jack! Come on!" Pippa pulled Jacks arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Jack laughed as his impatient sister pulled him down the path. It was night time, and all the children in the village couldn't wait for Jackson Overland to tell them one of his amazing stories.

"Jack! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Pippa was annoyed that he wasn't walking as fast as she wanted him to.

"We're going to be late!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"No we're not!" He ruffled her hair. "We'll make it."

"What if we take a shortcut? Then we will get there quicker!" Pippa jumped up and down and pointed to a dark passage that went into the forest.

"Better not, Pippa. It's not safe to wander the forest at night."

"We wouldn't wander, we would follow the path!"

"No Pippa."

"Please? Come on I've used this path before!" Jack sighed. He knew there was no convincing her.

"Fine, but stay close to me." She nodded and grabbed his hand. Together they walked into the forest.

* * *

Tooth knocked on the door of North's office.

"Come in." she heard and carefully opened the door.

"Thank you for knocking."

"Well I know what you say about knocking!" She shrugged and smiled.

"Anyway what is it Tooth?"

"Well, have you seen Jack anywhere? I know it's late but I was working with my fairies when I realized I hadn't seen Jack since this afternoon when he flew off in a huff and-"

"Don't worry, Tooth. I'm sure he is alright. No need to worry so much."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're probably right." She agreed. "Anyway maybe we can check on him in the morning, just in case?"

"Sure, Tooth. If that would make you feel better."

"Ok, thanks North!" She said happily as she flew out the window.

North sighed and got back to work. Sometimes Tooth could get a little overly worried about things. The boy hadn't even been gone a whole day! North chuckled to himself. He bet that the boy was only planning another prank to pull.

North couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"Jack! I'm scared!"

"I know, but you're going to be alright." He said, trying to comfort her. He knew they shouldn't have come out here, and now they were lost in a deep, dark forest. 'This situation could not get any worse.' He thought to himself.

"Jack!" Pippa screamed. Snapped out of his thoughts Jack whipped around to see Pippa trip and stumble into a river that Jack could have sworn wasn't there a second ago.

"Jack! Help me!" Pippa screamed as her brother raced towards her. She was just out of his grasp and being rushed away towards a waterfall by the fast moving waters.

He grabbed a dead tree branch and used it to reach out to her. She grabbed on and held on as tightly as she could. He started to pull her out.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" An unknown voice cried out to him.

"No, No, Jack! You have to save me!" Pippa cried.

"Jack! It's time to wake up!"

"Why do we have to wake him up?"

"To ask if he's alright!"

"He is probably fine if he's sleeping, Tooth-"

"Jack! Wake up!" Jack's head filled with the strange voices as he struggled to focus on his sister.

"Please, help me Jack!" She called out to him.

Suddenly everything faded and his eyes snapped open.

* * *

"Huh?"

"Jack!" Tooth fluttered around excitedly. "Are you ok? How are your teeth? Let me see!" she exclaimed before she started shoving her fingers in his mouth trying to get a better like at his teeth.

"Tooth!" North said and she immediately backed away from jack.

"Sorry, there just so beautiful!"

"See, Tooth? Jack is just fine." North explained to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tooth, I am fine." Jack said, tired of the conversation. He called the wind and flew off. He just wanted some time alone to think.

* * *

When he landed he looked around and realized he was at the North Pole, standing at the entrance to North's workshop.

"Wind..." He groaned. "I wanted to be alone." the wind swirled around him and flew off. Jack sighed and decided to go in.

He wandered the halls, swerving past the yetis and elves, looking for a quiet place he could sit and think.

He soon came across North's office. He stopped. Should he tell them? He wasn't really used to opening up to people. Although, if Pitch had returned he thought that he'd better tell someone.

Pitch's words flashed through his mind.

"You cannot tell anyone, or I will destroy the guardians. But, then again, I doubt they would ever believe you anyway." Jack sighed and trudged past North's door. He remembered that North wasn't even here yet.

Jack was still thinking about last night's trial. He never really overcame his fear, he was just woken up by Tooth and North. Would he have to go through the same fear again tonight?

"Might as well get it over with now..." He mumbled. He had nothing to do now, and he didn't want to spend any more time worrying about it.

Jack found an unused guest room and laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

"Why hello, Jack. What brings you here so early?"

"Just give me the trial again."

"Oh, that. Well, I'll be nice and give you your next trial instead. What fun would there be in repeating trials? I have to warn you, though. This trial will be much harder, and you will not wake up this time until you overcome it."

"Just give me the trial."

"Very well Jack." And everything began to fade again.

"You are afraid of being alone and unseen." And with that the room faded into nothingness.

* * *

**How was it? Next chapter should come soon, by latest tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I'm so happy you all like this story! How would you all like 2 new chapters?! :D **

**Time to Be: Thank you! I'm glad you love it! :)**

**candle dark: I'm going to try to reveal another fear each chapter. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! :)**

**1nvisible: Your question will be answered soon! And thank you! I'm happy you like the story so far! :)**

**Ok here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

"I miss you, Jack." The little girl knelt by the lake, wiping away her falling tears.

Jack recognized her as his sister. "Pippa!" He called out to her, but she didn't listen.

"It's all my fault." She wailed and buried her face in her hands.

"No it's not, Pippa." He tried to hug her but he only passed through her. He cried aloud. "Why do I have to be invisible?!"

* * *

Suddenly he appeared in front of his lake. He looked around and saw Pippa walking towards him. She looked a few years older from last time he saw her. It looked like she was just coming back from the market, as she was carrying some groceries in a basket.

Suddenly a strong wind blew her basket towards the lake. Her groceries spilled all across the ice.

Pippa ran up to the lakes edge and with a look of horror. She had to get her groceries, but she was terrified of the idea of stepping onto the lake her brother drowned in.

"Pippa, No!" Jack watched as she took a step onto the ice. For some reason part of him new that the ice was too unstable. He ran up to her and tried to grab her hand but he passed through her again. Jack was infuriated.

"No Pippa you're going to fall!" He screeched. Grabbing desperately at her arm he tried over and over again to pull her back until he was reduced to yelling and screaming at her to get off the ice.

Pippa, completely unaware of the danger, took a few more steps towards her basket. She stopped and stared in horror when she took another step onto the ice and heard a loud cracking noise.

"PIPPA!" Jack yelled as he stumbled forward. He tried and tried again to pull her off the ice, but he passed through each time like a ghost.

Pippa cried out in fear. She desperately tumbled forward to grab her basket; only to cause more cracks in the unstable ice. Jack watched in horror as the rest of the ice gave way and she was hanging onto the edge of the ice, trying to pull herself out of the freezing water.

"NO!" He ran forward and tried to pull her back up. He saw her grasp slip, and she started to slide into the water. Pippa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PIPPA!" Jack could do nothing as she slid down into the icy depths of the lake.

* * *

The scene changed and Jack found himself in the park in Burgess with Jamie. Jack had no memory of what he had just seen.

"Sophie! Come back here!" Jamie chased his younger sister through the snow. Jack knew they couldn't see him. For some reason that made sense to him.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me!" Sophie taunted her brother as she ran as fast as her legs could take her.

"Hey guys! How about a snow ball fight?" Jack used his staff to make snow balls instantly appear in the snow. Jack picked one up and threw it at.

"Snowball, snowball!" Sophie giggled and soon the three found themselves playing in the snow for the rest of the afternoon.

"It's getting late, Sophie. We better get going home." Jamie grabbed Sophie's hand and the two siblings began to walk home together.

"Aww, see you guys tomorrow then." Jack smiled and was about to fly off to his lake when suddenly he was hit from behind and knocked out.

Jamie turned around. "What was that?" He said nervously.

That's when the fearlings swooped down from the shadows and kidnapped the two kids.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff-hanger! New chapter will be up soon. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. **

**Jasmine Syms: That's ok! Sorry for the grammatical errors. And thank you so much! :)**

**Rascal: Just wait until you see what I have in store! ;) **

**Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"North!" Tooth zoomed into his office.

"What is it?! I'm very busy right now!"

"I haven't seen Jack all day!" North rolled his eyes.

"Not this again..."

"Do you think he's ok?!"

"Tooth, he is probably pulling a prank on Bunny or something. I'm sure he is ok."

"Oh, alright, but I just have this feeling that something is wrong..."

"I am sure it is fine, Tooth." North sighed and returned to his work.

Tooth shrugged. He probably was only pulling a prank right now. She sighed. It's all he had been doing for the past little while, anyway. She decided to go and check up on her fairies.

* * *

When she reached the palace it was eerily quiet. Usually Tooth's home was full of chatter and buzzing with fairies. She flew closer and gasped. All of her fairies were missing! She zipped to and fro but she couldn't spot a single one. Could this be the work of Pitch? No, all the teeth are still there and there was no sign of fearlings anywhere.

She looked down saw something sparkling in the sun. She flew down to one of the lower levels of her palace and was shocked by what she saw. It was almost entirely covered in frost, and on the wall she found four of her fairies frozen solid in ice.

Tooth screamed in anger.

"JACK!" Fury boiled up inside of her. She knew Jack liked to pull pranks but this had gone far enough.

"Jack Frost when I find you, you are going to be in so much trouble!" She screeched. He had better hope that she didn't find him. She took off to go search.

* * *

Bunny was more than furious. He was seething with rage. Jack had frozen his Warren again. He had entered it only to find his entire home covered in a thick, solid layer of ice.

All of his Easter preparations were ruined. Again. He would have to start all over.

Bunny turned around and sped back through the tunnels that he had come from. He was going to find Jack.

"That Frostbite isn't going to get away with freezing the Warren this time."

* * *

North grinned at his work. He had just finished making another train set out of ice. He watched the train zoom around the track with a feeling of accomplishment.

He reached down to open one of the many boxes of ice sculptures. He looked inside in shock. All that was left was bits and pieces of broken ice.

He ran over to the other boxes and opened them all up to find the toys broken as well. He that's when he noticed that on the side of every box there was the same message written in frost, over and over again.

'Jack was here.'

North was furious. This wasn't even a prank, it was just plain naughty! He had worked so hard on those toys and now he would have to start over!

North marched out of his office. Jack was going to be in a whole lot of trouble for this.

* * *

The sandman was boiling with fury.

15 minutes ago Sandy was in the middle of giving dreams to children when he was suddenly hit from behind. He didn't get to see his attacker but suddenly found his body frozen and encased in a thick layer of ice. Only his head was left unfrozen.

It had been 15 minutes and sandy still hadn't managed to get out. He realized that he would probably have to wait for the other Guardians to find him. He wasn't exactly sure how they would find him, though.

Sandy could only assume that it was Jack who had attacked and frozen him. Who else had powers over ice? Certainly not Pitch, or any of the other guardians. Now Sandy was incapable of giving children dreams. What if he lost believers?

'When I find Jack Frost,' Sandy thought. 'He's going to be in a whole lot of trouble.'

* * *

**I can't wait to see what you guys will think of the next chapter! ;) **

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hooray! Chapter 5! I'm excited to see what you guys think of this chapter. ;) **

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Yup! ;D **

**Time to Be: You should! ;) Wait until you see what happens in this chapter! ;D **

**Here is chapter 5! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

When Jack got back up to his feet he saw Jamie and Sophie yelling for help as they were kidnapped by a fearling. Jack jumped into the air and zoomed after them.

Jack followed close behind as the fearling jumped over rooftops and swerved between trees. When he was close enough he pointed his staff at the fearling and prepared to shoot a powerful blast of ice.

Nothing happened.

Why isn't my staff working? The reason was on the tip of his tongue. Did it have something to do with Pitch?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized the fearling was getting away. He sped across the forest faster than he had ever gone before.

Jack was now flying beside the fearling. He rammed into the fearling as hard as he could but it only seemed to anger it. The fearling kicked Jack away.

Jack tumbled over in midair, dropping his staff in the process. Once he got up he decided to leave the staff and go after the kids. His staff didn't work anymore, anyway.

He pleaded with the wind to take him faster than ever, and in minutes the fearling was closer and in sight. Jack didn't know why, but for some reason his instincts told him what to do. He pointed his hands at the fearling and concentrated with all his might. Power surged through his hands and out of them came a huge icy blast that both destroyed the fearling and caught the children. The two siblings slid down the ice to safety.

"How did I do that?! How did I do that?!" Jack examined his hands but they looked exactly the same as before. Jack pointed his outstretched hand at a tree and it was soon covered in frost and ice. Jack laughed.

"This is amazing!" Then he looked down at Jamie and Sophie. Jamie was staring at him with wide eyes and Sophie was watching him while giggling and clapping.

"Wait, you guys can see me?" They both nodded.

"They see me! They see me!" Jack was overjoyed.

All of a sudden everything around him started to fade.

"W-What's happening?" Jack tried to keep a grasp on the world but it was already disappearing.

Jack's eyes snapped open.

* * *

"HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Pitch roared. He was furious. He had finally figured out how to make Jack's staff useless in the dreams and now he could shoot ice from his hands?! That was just unfair.

No matter, though. His power to shoot ice from his hands would be weaker than his staff, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Pitch grinned. He would just have to make next nights trial even harder. And in fact, Jack was probably about to find the little surprise pitch had left for him when he woke up.

Yes, this was going to be very fun.

* * *

Jack looked around and realized he was back in the guest room at the north pole. He had woken up. He looked out the window and realized it was already in the afternoon.

Only now did Jack remember everything he saw in the trial. He doubted the ones with his sister were real, but they still hurt.

Jack was still afraid of being alone and unseen, but he guessed that he got out of the trail not by overcoming the fear, but by solving it. He made Sophie and Jamie believe in him. He guessed that's what got him out in the end.

Jack got out of bed and wandered into the hallway. He decided to go tell the guardians that Pitch was back. Technically, Pitch said don't tell them about the trials, but said nothing about telling them Pitch had returned.

After many twists and turns Jack finally made it into the globe room. He saw that all the other guardians had just arrived and were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"Hey guys." Jack said casually while walking towards them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Tooth whirled around and immediately zoomed up to him. She was seething with rage.

"Why you little...!" She shrieked. Then she punched him.

"Wha-OW! What was that for?!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She turned to the other guardians.

"Here that guys? He says 'what was that for!'" She glared at Jack as Bunny marched up to him and punched him again. Jack winced and cupped the side of his face with his hands. Bruises were already starting to form.

"I'm going to have to start Easter preparations all over again because of you!" Bunny yelled. Sandy and North would never punch a child, but they immediately began yelling and shouting (Sandy using pictures) at Jack and soon all four guardians were shrieking at poor Jack.

Jack had no idea what was going on. He just stood there with a shocked face while all four guardians yelled.

"He's too dangerous! Somebody's going to get hurt next time! Or worse!" Bunny argued and Sandy nodded angrily and made an arrow pointing down at himself.

"Sandy's right! He already got hurt! We have to do something about him or it's only going to get worse and worse for us!" Tooth shouted.

"Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, you are right. Something must be done." North agreed. The four guardians exchanged glances and nodded.

"We are sorry Jack." North apologized.

"No we're not." Bunny glared at Jack and Tooth nodded.

Jack stared in horror as the guardians raced forward and prepared to attack.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! ;)**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Thank you to everyone who reviews and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

**Sleepery: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

**1nvisible: Sorry! And no, he didn't actually do it. Explanation will come in chapter 7! I'm glad you're enjoying the story do far! :)**

**Time to Be: An explanation will come in chapter 7! And thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story so far! :)**

**Lauren: I'm glad you love it! :) **

**candle dark: *Laughs evilly* Wait until you see what happens next! ;D**

**Meowing girl: I know, right? I thought I would just throw one in there for fun. ;D**

**Guest: I will! :)**

**Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"NO!" Jack refused to battle his own family. It hurt him do much that they wanted to attack him, but he would never attack the ones he loved. He would protect them.

They accused him, ignored him, punched him, insulted him and attacked him, but he would never hurt them.

He didn't even know why they were mad. They accused him over and over of things he never did. They threw words at him that hurt more than the punches. He held his tears at bay and focused all his energy on escaping. He had to leave before he was forced to defend himself and attack them back.

He slammed his staff on the ground and instantly the room exploded with snow.

In the chaos Jack leapt out the window, but not before leaving a note written in ice for the guardians.

The last thing he heard as he sped through the window was the guardian's voices, screaming terrible things at him that made his heart ache.

* * *

Jack let the wind carry him to his lake. He landed on the lake at sat in the center of it.

He was so lost on the inside. He wondered what he did to make the guardians hate him so much. The side of his face was bruised and he cried from the terrible things they said about him.

He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand having to face another trial but it seemed like to only thing there was to do.

He flew up into a tall tree and curled up into the branches. No one should find him there. He closed his eyes and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Welcome-"

"Shut it Pitch and give me the trial already."

"Well someone certainly feeling grumpy today. Why the bad mood, Jack?"

"Guardians." He mumbled.

"Well I did tell you that they never really believed in you. My offer still stands. "

"And I still don't want to join you. Now leave the guardians out of this and give me the trial."

"Aw, jack. You're no fun. In fact, I'm getting rather bored with this game."

Jack just stared confusingly at him.

"It's time to break you." Pitch grinned. Everything faded away.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! The next one is already written out so it should come soon. Wow, things are getting tough for poor Jack. I wonder what Pitch is planning...? ;D**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

**It's now time for the guardians to pay for what they did to Jack! *Smiles evilly* Especially Bunny and Tooth. ;D Hooray! **

**FrostyPhoenix:I will! :)**

**Breyannia: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! :)**

**SnowFlower Frost: I will! :)**

**Sleepery: Thank you! Here is the next chapter! :D**

**Here is chapter 7! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

Once the ice and snow cleared the guardians frantically looked around but they quickly realized that Jack was gone.

"The coward! Wouldn't even stay and fight us!" Bunny was furious.

"That little brat better not have hurt a single wing on any one of my girls!" Tooth had never been more angry in her entire immortal life.

Sandy angrily made a picture of the lights on the globe going out.

"Sandy's right! We're losing believers because of him!" Tooth exclaimed. "Why, I wish he was still here so I could punch his stupid little grin off his stupid little face! Again!"

"Because of him we have all suffered." North shook his head in disappointment. "We shouldn't have trusted him."

"Well well well. What have we here? A couple of foolish guardians who just drove off their youngest member? I ask you, don't you think he was already suffering enough?" Pitch's voice came from everywhere at once.

"Get out of here, Pitch! Don't bother telling us anymore of your lies!" Tooth shouted.

"Oh, but they're not lies, I assure you. What if I told you that the boy never did those crimes?"

The guardians were silent. They were all thinking the same thing. 'Oh no.'

"I'm afraid to say that I'm the guilty one here. It was just too easy to take the child's staff, infuse it with nightmare sand and set the boy up."

The guardians were dead silent.

"You would have thought the poor boy had suffered enough, what with the horrible trials I give him every night based upon his fears. And...oh, what's this? It looks like he left a note for you."

The guardians turned around and saw a message written in frost on the wall.

'I'm sorry for whatever I did. I won't be coming back.'

Those two short sentences managed to shatter the hearts of the guardians in a matter of seconds.

Tooth was the first to burst out sobbing.

"I-I-I-I hit him...I hit him and I wanted to hit him again...I screamed and yelled at him..." She said between sobs. She was utterly broken and couldn't put herself back together.

Sandy cried silent tears. He wouldn't blame the boy if he never forgave them. Sandy wished he could take back every hurtful thing he said (or made a picture of) to the boy.

North's tears were silent, too. He had yelled and accused the boy, said things that never should have been said. North wasn't surprised the boy said he was never coming back. No, he wasn't surprised, just heartbroken.

Bunny was silent with shock at first, but nevertheless he began to cry too. He hit him. He hit the boy, attacked him, called him a coward and wrongly accused him. He had thrown horrid insults at the poor boy. How could Bunny ever live with himself?

Pitch grinned. His plan was working out just perfectly. The guardians were broken and Jack was trapped in a never-ending nightmare. Pitch laughed as he melted into the shadows and left the guardians to their tears.

* * *

**What will the guardians do? What will happen to Jack? Tune in next chapter to find out! :D**

**An update will come soon! Next chapter will be mostly about Jack.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story and to everyone who reviews. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this in a bit.**

**Wow! 25 reviews! Amazing! Since reviews help me write faster...here are two new chapters! :D **

**dementewatschen: Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far! And yes, I try to update at least one of my stories once or twice a day. :)**

**Jasmine Syms: *Smiles evilly* yup! Hehehe ;D Thank you! I'm glad you love it! :)**

**Guest: I know right? They totally did! :D I will! :)**

**Snowflake: *Chases after bunny and tooth with you* lol XD And d****on't worry, I'll make them pay some more in the next chapter! ;D *Smiles evilly***

**Here is chapter...what is it now? 8? Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's somewhat confusing, I got writers block while writing this and so I don't really know how well this chapter turned out. Anyway, Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hello, Jack."

Jack was standing in the snow, staring at the dust and ruble that was once North's workshop. He had heard light footsteps and felt a hand on his shoulder. For some reason He had known it was Pitch long before he had spoke.

"W-What...what happened here?" Jack felt 1, 2, 3 tears slide down his face.

"Why, don't you remember? The guardians attacked you! They hurt you and accused you. They chased you away and the only regret they felt was you not being there do that they could hurt you some more.

In fact, I believe Toothiana's words were, 'I wish he was still here so that I can punch his stupid little grin off his stupid little face. Again.'"

More tears fell from Jack's face.

"What did I do...?"

"Who knows? The guardians love pretending to like innocent spirits and then throwing them away like trash. Didn't they do something similar to you on Easter?"

Jack nodded, 4, 5, 6 more tears running down his face.

"What happened though? To the workshop?"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light. The dust and broken pieces put themselves together and in less than 2 seconds the workshop was as it once was.

"How-?"

"You see, Jack, all that destruction you saw, that's what the future holds. You made the guardians lose all their believers." Pitch explained.

"How did I-"

Jack was interrupted by the workshop's shattering into millions of pieces and returning to ruble and dust.

They suddenly appeared at a mountain, and Jack saw what once Tooth's palace was. Now it was only broken remnants of the once grand palace, without a fairy or tooth box in sight.

They appeared on a rooftop. It was night time and Jack could hear the screams of thousands of children trapped in nightmares. There was no dream sand illuminating the night. Sandy was nowhere to be seen.

They appeared in the Warren. There was no green, only grey. Thousands upon thousands of cracked and crushed eggs littered the floor. The flowers were all wilted and dead. There was no color, and no hope.

They appeared at Jack's lake. It looked the same, pond still frozen and trees still sprinkled with snow. 7, 8, 9 more tears fell.

Jack knelt on the ice and cried. He hated that he was crying in front of Pitch, but at least pitch wasn't looking to attack him at the moment. Unlike the guardians.

Jack cried because the guardians hated him, and because their future held no belief. He cried because he was sure it was his fault. He wanted to know what he did wrong and he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life trying to make up for it if it meant having a family again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder but he didn't nudge it off. Maybe he wanted to be touched kindly, not passed through or attacked. Maybe he wanted comfort instead of accusations. He loved the guardians but he knew he had to let them go. He looked up at Pitch.

"If-if I join you, would the guardian's demise still come to pass?"

"It would not. I no longer seek to destroy them. Only to have children's belief." Pitch lied and looked down at the boy with fake pity.

Jack failed to see through the nightmare kings lies. His judgment was clouded with sadness and hurt.

"Let me join you." He managed to get out between sobs.

"Of course." the two new allies watched the sun set over the winter spirits lake. 10, 11, 12 more tears fell. And then they stopped.

* * *

**Ahhh! Cliff-hanger! I wonder what will happen next...? ;) Next chapter will be up soon.**

**So I just posted a new Rise of the Guardians fanfic called In the Darkness and I encourage you guys to go check it out. It's only a one-shot right now but if enough people like it I will continue. I would really appreciate it if you could go take a look. Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads this story and to everyone who reviews. Please review! They help me update quicker! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi every one! **

**silversparklemoonlight: Thank you so much! And I agree! I want to give poor jack a hug too! :)**

**Snowflake: *threatens Pitch with you* lol :D I always love reading your reviews :)**

**tiffanytwisted1: Yup! ;)**

**Ok everyone prepare for a really sad and really short chapter! This chapter is basically just Jack's thoughts because I need some time to figure out what's going on with the other chapters right now. Anyway, here is chapter 9! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters.**

* * *

I am Jack Frost.

I am not a guardian.

How do I know that?

The other guardians hurt me, punched me, insulted me, accused me, attacked me, despise me, and broke me.

Someone save me. But I am beyond saving.

Someone comfort me. But I am beyond comfort.

Please don't break me. The guardians have already broken everything inside me.

There is nothing left inside me but pain and hurt.

I was Jack Frost.

How do I know that?

The moon told me.

I am nothing now.

How do I know that?

The guardians told me.

* * *

***cries* This chapter was just too sad to write... :'(**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! Reviews help me update quicker! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! **

**Ok this is going to be a short chapter too because I still need to figure out what's going on with these next few chapters but no worries the next one will be up soon and it will continue the story. **

**Time to make the guardians (especially Tooth and Bunny) pay! Again! Because I'm still mad at them! ;D **

**Time for review replies!**

**SnowFlower Frost: Yup. Thanks :)**

**Bearybeary: Yes they did. Don't worry they will realize it soon. :)**

**Time to Be: I'm glad you love it! :)**

**Sleepery: *Hands you a tissue* I know! Don't worry I will make him pay in the chapters to come. *Smiles evilly***

**Guest: Sorry! And about breaking Jack...um, somewhat...;D *laughs evilly***

**Guest: *hands you a tissue* I know right? *Starts sobbing* poor Jack :'( ****And thank you! :)**

**Snowflake: lol! XD Don't worry he will pay for what he did...*laughs evilly* ;D**

**Ok here is chapter 10! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

The North Pole was silent.

The Sandman cried silent tears of sadness.

North was sitting in his chair, thinking apology after apology after apology to the boy.

Bunny was staring into space, unmoving, eyes full of guilt and horror.

Tooth was sobbing so hard she was shaking. She had been like that for hours.

Deep down the guardians new that they should go looking for the boy, but it felt so pointless now. How could he ever forgive them? How could he ever willingly come back to them? How could he trust them after what they had done?

How could they ever be a family again?

* * *

Bunny couldn't move. He was trapped under the crushing weight of the guilt he felt.

Tears trickled down his face. He was supposed to bring hope. He was supposed to protect children. Yet he had hit Jack, a child, and shattered all of his hope.

Bunny couldn't think of a single thing he could say to the winter spirit. He had no words for how sorry he was. He wished he could take it all back.

* * *

Tooth couldn't shut her eyes without seeing the young spirit cupping his bruised face with his hands and fighting off tears. She couldn't seem to get his cries of pain as she punched him out off her ears.

She hit a child. She hurt a child. She broke a child.

How could she ever live with herself? How could she ever call herself a guardian again?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Wow, that chapter was pretty sad. The guardians better hurry up and save Jack already! **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who reads this story. Please review! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhhhh! 43 reviews?! Seriously?! *faints* ;D**

**You all are amazing! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and so I will now give you...a new chapter! Hooray! :)**

**Sorry it took a bit... I got a bad case of writers block. :(**

**Anyway, here is chapter 11! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Hello guardians."

The guardians looked up with shocked faces to see someone they never expected to see again, Jack Frost. They were all silent with shock.

"What? Forget who I was already? That's ok, I expected that."

"What? No Jack! We-" Tooth burst out but Jack was quick to interrupt.

"Oh, Tooth. Well, I'm not surprised you remember me. In fact, you're probably glad of my sudden arrival. What did you say again? Oh yeah, 'Why, I wish he was still here so I could punch his stupid little grin off his stupid little face! Again!'"

Tooth looked down in shame, wiping away a fresh onslaught of tears that threatened to fall.

"Jack! We are sorry-" North began but again Jack interrupted.

"I'm not here for your false apologies and fake tears. I'm here to give you a warning." He stared angrily at them. He lifted his staff and shot ice at the guardians, freezing their hands and feet. He then proceeded to blast ice, snow and frost all around the room in random directions. He stopped and admired his work. Then he turned to them.

"This is nothing more than a taste of what's to come. If you dare get in our way, there will be consequences."

And with that he zoomed out the window, leaving the guardians with mixed feelings of horror and guilt.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Again! Next one will be longer for sure. It might be a few days until I post the next chapter though, sorry.**

**Please review! Reviews help me update quicker! :)**

**Bye for now! :)**

**-KoalaCupcake**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a really bad case of writers block. :(**

**Oh my gosh 50 reviews! *Freaks out* You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much! :D**

**Anyway I just posted a new ROTG story called Reflection of a Life and it's for a battle of fanfictions, so I really would appreciate it if you could go take a look and review. Thanks! :)**

**Here is chapter 12! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Is everything ready, Jack?"

"Yes." Jack replied with a monotone voice he stared straight ahead, internally attempting to block out the insults the guardians said to him. Ever since that day he had heard their voices replaying in his head. He constantly tried to ignore them, but to no avail. He knew that they would probably end up driving him mental.

"Good. Off you go, then." Pitch exited the dark hallway. Jack sighed and fought tears off. Every day he tried to build a wall between him and the guardians. Brick by brick he was getting closer to not carding about them. Brick by brick he was closer to leaving his only family behind.

No. They're not your family. Pitch is.

Jack clenched his staff tighter and took off. He bounced off the walls and almost laughed at how much fun it was. Once he made it to the tunnel he stared up above at the moon.

"Why?! Why would you give me a family and then tear it away from me?!"

Silence.

"Of course." Jack rolled his eyes and then shot up into the sky, riding the breeze as far away as he could.

* * *

Baby Tooth was returning to the palace with a surprise for her mother.

A young girl just lost her first tooth, a beautiful lateral incisor, and it was absolutely gorgeous! The girl had flossed and brushed so well that the tooth was almost as white as Jack's teeth! When Baby Tooth saw it she had squealed in delight and left a dollar instead of a quarter. She couldn't wait to see the look on her mother's face.

When she arrived, however, she found the castle empty.

"Where are all my sisters? Where is my mother?" She squeaked. After zooming around the towers she found that whole levels of the palace were covered in ice. She even found some of her sisters encased in ice! She chirped to them that she would be back to get them out, and then zoomed off into the horizon. She had to go tell the other guardians!

But wait! She screeched to a halt in midair. She can't go in and tell them all of this! What if they blamed Jack Frost?!

Baby tooth was positive it wasn't him. He may have been pulling a lot of pranks, but there is no way Jack would do anything like this!

She decided to go find her lost sisters and mama herself, and she knew just where to start looking.

* * *

The last time Baby Tooth had hovered over the rotting bed frame was when she was with Jack Frost. She didn't feel as brave this time, but she knew she would have to find courage if she was to rescue her family.

She had decided to check Pitch's lair first because he was a known kidnapper of fairies. He did it before and she wouldn't be surprised if he did it again.

She took a deep breath and dove down into the tunnels.

It was dark, no, it was pitch black. Which made sense, she guessed. This was his lair.

She zoomed through the tunnels and up several staircases. She wasn't sure where she was going but she hoped that one of these passages would lead her to some kind of evidence that it was Pitch. She tried squeaking out to her mother and sisters, but to no avail.

That is...until she zoomed down one corridor and got a reply.

And then another, and another.

Until she could hear thousands of her sisters; crying out to her. She squealed with glee and followed their voices.

She soon came to the large room that she and Jack had been in not too long ago. Like the last time it was filled with cages, and, like the last time they were all filled to the brim with her sisters.

She zoomed from cage to cage, calling out the names of the other fairies. She had tears in her little eyes she was so relived. They were ok, and they were unharmed.

"Have you seen Mother?! Is she here too?!" Baby Tooth chirped. All her sisters shook their heads and cried out "No!" over top of each other's voices. Baby Tooth nodded.

'But how am I going to get them all out of here?!' She wondered. Then she heard voices, and not the squeaking voices of her sisters. The voices of Pitch and Jack.

"Pitch and Jack!" Baby Tooth squeaked. "Things have gotten worse than I thought!" she flew into a nearby shadow and hid. She hoped Pitch would leave soon. Then she could rescue the mini fairies and go look for their mother.

Luckily for her, Pitch and Jack never even entered. They only stood in the hallway outside.

"Is everything ready, Jack?" Pitch asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Baby Tooth gasped. They were working together! No! Not Jack! How could he?!

Baby Tooth wiped a tear away. She needed to stay strong if she was going to save her family. She had a plan forming in her mind, but she couldn't help but wonder; what was Pitch and Jack planning?

* * *

**How was it?**

**Thanks for reading! :) And again I would love it if you could please read and review my new story. Thank you! :)**

**Have a nice day! :)**


End file.
